La guerre des clans
by Solznne
Summary: Deux races, une guerre qui durait depuis plusieurs siècles. Un traité fut signé mais l'équilibre entre les deux espèces reste fragile.   De nos jours à Mystic Falls, petite ville de l'Etat de Virginie, va être témoin de nouvelles tensions entre eux. Caroline, Bonnie et Elena pensaient qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir tourner la page sur les événements des derniers mois. Mais c'était
1. Résumé

Deux races, une guerre qui durait depuis plusieurs siècles. Un traité fut signé mais l'équilibre entre les deux espèces reste fragile.

De nos jours à Mystic Falls, petite ville de l'Etat de Virginie, va être témoin de nouvelles tensions entre eux. Caroline, Bonnie et Elena pensaient qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir tourner la page sur les événements des derniers mois. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arriver d'une famille de vampire aussi puissante que les Mikaelson.

Les trois amies vont devoir faire des choix qui risquent de changer leurs vies à jamais mais aussi celle des personnes qui leurs sont chères. Mais leur amitié résistera-t-elle ?


	2. Chapter 1

PDV Elena

Flash Back, il y a un mois

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre en train d'écrire dans mon journal quand je vis Damon faire irruption dans ma chambre.

Damon, dis-je surprise. Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Et bien, commença-t-il gêné, je l'ai retrouvé mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec Katherine.

Mais, pourquoi ? dis-je complètement perdue.

Je ne sais pas, mais je te promet de le ramener à la raison, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tout n'est pas perdu Elena.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit en me laissant seule dans ma chambre. Quelques larmes commençaient à perler sur mes joues.

Fin du Flash Back.

Cela faisait un mois que Damon était venu me voir et je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles et encore moins de Stephen. Bonnie et Caroline faisaient tous ce qu'elles pouvaient pour me faire oublier Stephen même la présence de Klaus dans la ville, compliquait légèrement les choses.

Elena ?

Oui, répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Tu as écouté ce que je te disais ? me demanda ma meilleur amie.

Non pas vraiment, désolé Bonnie.

Tu penses encore à lui, me dit-elle d'un air attristé.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Écoute, tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire, une soirée entre fille, juste toi, Caroline et moi. Ça fait longtemps et ça te fera du bien.

Je sais pas Bonnie.

Allez, ça nous fera du bien et Caroline sera folle de joie.

D'accord lui dis-je en soupirant.

Au même moment, on arriva au lycée, Caroline nous y attendait et elle semblait très bizarre.

PDV Caroline.

Les filles venaient enfin d'arriver au lycée et elle se dirigeais vers moi.

Caroline, ça va ? Me demanda Elena.

Pas vraiment, c'est fini avec Tyler, dis-je sèchement.

Quoi ! Mais pourquoi, me demanda Bonnie.

Aucune idée, dis-je en soufflant. On c'est disputé ce matin et il m'a largué.

Ok, tu sais ce qu'on va faire, c'est une idée de Bonnie. Ce soir chez moi à 8 heures pour une soirée entre fille.

Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, lui demandais-je réticente.

Écoute, commença Bonnie. Elena n'a plus de nouvelle de Stephen et de Damon, et on sait tous là où ça en est, tu viens de te faire larguer. Donc oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Bon d'accord, mais on parle ni de mecs, ni de loup-garou, de vampires, d'hybrides, bref rien de surnaturel.

Alors là, j'aurais pas trouvé mieux à dire, dit Elena. Donc on est d'accord, 8 heures chez moi ?

C'est bon pour moi, répondit Bonnie. Et toi Caroline ?

Je serais là, de toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Bon je vais y aller, je vais être en retard en cour, dis-je en m'éloignant des filles.

PDV Elena.

Au même moment où Caroline s'éloigna de nous, Bonnie se tourna vers moi.

Elle ne va pas bien, me dit-elle.

Oui je sais.

Elena, regarde, me dit Bonnie me montra du doigt une direction opposée à la notre.

Mais c'est Tyler ! C'est pas vrai, il est avec …

Rebekah, termina Bonnie.

Au même moment, cette dernière ce tourna vers nous et nous lança un large sourire victorieux, elle avait donc entendu notre conversation avec Caroline. Bonnie me pris alors par le bras afin de nous éloigner d'elle et parler sans qu'elle puisse nous entendre.

Qu'est ce cette garce fait avec Tyler ?

Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Mais il faut le dire à Caroline.

Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée.

Évidement, on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait avec Tyler et puis ça a peu être un rapport avec Klaus.

Raison de plus pour ne rien lui dire, Klaus est un sujet assez sensible aussi.

C'est vrais, dis-je en soufflant. Mais Caroline est notre amie et elle ne va pas bien, elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'on a vu.

D'accord, mais j'espère pour lui, qu'il est inconscient, sous un sort ou n'importe quoi d'autre parce que sinon ça va chauffer pour lui et les autres aussi, répondit Bonnie en adressant un regard noir à Tyler.

Allez viens, me dit Elena. On doit aussi aller en cours sinon on va arriver en retard.

PDV Bonnie

Je suivis Elena pour nous rendre en cours mais je jetais tout de même un dernier coup d'œil à Tyler et Rebekah me demandant pourquoi elle était avec lui mais surtout si nos ennui allaient enfin prendre fin. Cependant intérieurement, une petite voix me disait que ce n'est que le début et j'avais un mauvais présentement. Oui un très mauvais.


End file.
